


Pascal the little demon

by Creepzilla



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Season 2, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepzilla/pseuds/Creepzilla
Summary: Rapunzel looked up and gasped, where the stone should have been was her little green friend, except he wasn't so green anymore.__________________________________________________________________This came from a joke while watching the end of season two, so here it is.
Kudos: 7





	Pascal the little demon

She was finally there. Months of travel and danger had lead up to this point, and the moonstone was right in front of her. Rapunzel turned back and saw Eugene nodding to her 

"Your destiny awaits." He whispered " Whatever happens I will be here for you."

Cassandra looked at Eugene and rolled her eyes "We're ALL here for you Raps." She stated "Not just Pretty Boy here." 

Eugene proceeded to glare at Cassandra with a little smirk on his face. Rapunzel just sighed and turned back to the stone, taking a deep breath and advancing towards her destiny. Glancing down at the moonstone Rapunzel thought it looked to pretty to cause so much destruction. She reached forward, watching the cage open up, and noticed a flash of green run down her arm. Rapunzel heard an explosion and felt herself fly across the room, her hair saving her from a couple broken bones. Rapunzel looked up and gasped, where the stone should have been was her little green friend, except he wasn't so green anymore.

Pascal opened his now blue eyes and stared at Rapunzel. Rapunzel just stared back.

"What just happened?" Eugene asked with a confused look on his face.

"I think Pascal ate the moonstone." Cassandra replied looking just as confused as Eugene. 

Rapunzel sat up straighter and watched Pascal with green eyes filled with concern, "Will he be okay?" She asked thinking about Pascal's well-being.

Lance burst in swinging a sword and shouting " Are you guys in danger? I heard a loud noise and came to save the day!" 

Adira was right behind him, her greatsword shining blue. Eugene started to respond but was interrupted by a booming voice that came from the back of the room "The only one in danger is you!" 

Rapunzel turned and saw Pascal standing on top of a large black rock with his mouth wide open " You have no idea what you just ran into." came the loud voice from the small, now blue, slightly glowing, chameleon.

"What the frog?" Eugene gasped as Lance screamed before fainting right there.

Rapunzel blinked a couple of times and found herself staring at her childhood friend. Pascal proceeded to roar with his new found voice making the black rocks erupt from the walls and trap everyone. Adira jumped into action sliding one rock after another until the sword was knocked out of her hands. 

"That sword is not yours anymore." Pascal growled as he trapped Adira in a cage with Lance, who was still unconscious. After everyone was rounded up in cages, Pascal had the rocks pull Rapunzel away from the group and then looked down at her, "So" he growled "You thought I wouldn't notice that you didn't feed me today?" 

There was a silence followed by Eugene complaining " Is that what this is about?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing fan fiction so...  
> Please tell me if you would like to read more of this unholy idea I have created.  
> Have a nice day! :3
> 
> Tried to fix the format and grammar a bit.  
> Part 2 will come out soon.


End file.
